Of Baiting and Make Up Sex
by kori hime
Summary: SasuSakuNaru. Threesome. Theme 005 for the 100themes community at LJ. Kiba shouldn't open his mouth if it is only going to piss off Sakura.


Title: Of Baiting and Make Up Sex

Author: ShinyGlorChan A.K.A. Kori Hime

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, well... I think Kyuubi'd be a crazed sex pervert-fox. And threesomes would be everywhere!

Theme: 005; Oil, Sex/One's Nature Magic

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: SasukeSakuraNaruto

Rating: T/PG-13 for sex talk and things of the like.

Glor: Okay, most of this is rather random and all but, I like it... They're all 17-18 and we're going ignore the little fact that Orochimaru existed because then there'd be no Team 7 smex! And we'd all cry! I know I would!

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V. 

"I bet you hit like a girl, too."

Twitch. Crack of knuckles. "Wanna bet on that, Kiba-_kun_?" Sakura asked calmly.

Sasuke and I watch our teammate quietly as the dog-boy stupidly baits her on. Why are they fighting anyway? Maybe Sakura mentioned Kiba liking Hinata? I think she mentioned my name too but I was not listening. Oh, but dog-boy is going to get it now!

Punch! And dog-boy goes flying through the air and hits a brick wall, crumbling some bricks as he tumbles to the ground. All of Rookie 9 and Gai's team is watching this event unfold and Ino is cheering for Sakura-chan while Kiba's dog and his team go to check on him.

"You go, Sakura-chan!" I cheer as I go in to try to get a hug from Sakura-chan but receive a very cold reception. I pout and turn away to see Sasuke smirking slightly. My mood sours. Teme, acting like Sakura-chan is _only_ his! Grr...

"Sakura-san! You were amazing!" Lee cries as he came for a hug too but fell to the ground when Sakura dodged.

Ino continues to prattle on with Sakura as Tenten giggles at the poor dog-boy collapsed on the floor. From her expression, I think she thought he deserved it. Neji seems slightly amused and Shikamaru just seems rather bored although he has shied away from Sakura-chan slightly along with Chouji and his bag of chips.

"Ano, Sakura-san..." Hinata spoke up as she and Shino looked over their teammate, "weren't you a bit harsh...?"

Sakura-chan looks over, about to respond when Ino does it for her. "Kiba deserved it! Never piss off a kunoichi trained by Gondaime-sama!" Ino exclaims as she put her arm around Sakura-chan's shoulder, "Plus, Sakura's got a temper to begin with!"

Ino begins to laugh and Sakura-chan pushes her off her, "What do you mean by that, eh, Ino-pig?" She asks angrily.

They start to bicker and I notice them being surrounding by little black bugs. When the girls notice, they jump away from the bugs. I guess Shino got their attention now. "Kiba may have deserved most of this. Though, I doubt Gondaime-sama would appreciate her student beating on someone weaker then herself." Shino states as Kiba stirs angrily at that comment.

"I'm not weaker then a _girl_!" He growls and Sakura-chan's eyebrow twitches. She is getting angry again and I stand behind Sasuke who glares at me. I stick my tongue out at him childishly.

"I think it'd be best if you kept your mouth shut, Kiba." Shino states as he motions to the angry kunoichi cracking her knuckles; Tenten and Ino who do not look very happy either. Kiba gulps and keeps his mouth shut.

"I know he doesn't deserve anything," Hinata starts and Kiba's face fell at her words, "but would you mind healing him, Sakura-san?"

Sakura-chan sighs. "I did the damage, so sure but if he says as much as another word he won't be able to walk for a _week_ after I'm through with him." She threatens as she knelt by dog-boy to heal him as Akamaru growls at Sakura-chan for punching his master earlier.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V. 

That stupid boy... I SO can punch! I showed him too! Then Hinata had to ask me to heal him and Shino threatened to tell on me! Grrr... I cannot say no to Hinata-chan; she is too nice. I sigh as I walk home with my team. It is ritual now. Sasuke walking silently to my left and Naruto walking loudly to my right.

"Sakura-chan! That punch was awesome!" Naruto prattles on, then pauses and then adds as an afterthought, "Just don't use it on me, eh?"

Sasuke-kun snorts and Naruto glares his way. "What's that supposed to mean, teme!" Naruto yells angrily our nice walk came to a screeching halt. My inner self is getting riled up and I just want to get home to our apartment, not be referee to another pointless fight that is just going to lead to make up sex later. _At least the make up sex is great to watch and I can join whenever I like!_ My inner self squeals as I push down the perverted thoughts.

"That there's no way you'll not piss her off. Eventually she'll punch you through a wall." Sasuke states and Naruto's anger flares.

"Oh yeah! Well, we both know she'd _never_ harm her _precious_ Sasuke-kun so I guess you don't have to worry, huh?" Naruto states, and then adds smugly, "But I guess that means she's never hurt you in the _good_ way either. Can't _ever_ harm your precious self. You're missing out, Sasuke-_kun_."

I blush, about to pound in Naruto's face when I see a blush that I have never seen on Sasuke-kun's face before. Sure, he has blushed pink but he has never blushed such a red color! Well, not out of the bedroom during sex anyway... That does not count but now he looks like a tomato! I hold back a giggle and try to remember my previous anger towards Naruto. That is done easily.

"Naruto!" I yell angrily, "When I say things stay in the bedroom, they stay in the bedroom!"

"Well, now that you yelling, I think the whole street knows!" Naruto retorts and my eyes widen to find he is right. In embarrassment, I run into our apartment building. I run upstairs into our shared apartment and into our shared bedroom.

I collapse on the bed and wait for the boys to come up. After a few minutes, Naruto peeks his head into the bedroom first. He is being brave today. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry... I should have never said those things and I know you and Sasuke are touchy when I talk about our relationship in public..." Naruto hangs his head.

I smile and pat the spot on the bed next to me. "C'mon, get in bed." I state and then raise my voice a bit, "You too, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke-kun comes in and closes the door behind him. He crawls in beside me, letting me be in the middle. I wrap my arms around my boys and turn towards Sasuke-kun. "Ano, Sasuke-kun..." I start nervously and he looks at me, giving me his full attention although I know whatever I have to say should be said quickly or he will get impatient, "Um, about what Naruto said earlier... Do you want to... I mean..."

"She means do you want Sakura-chan to use the whip and chains on you too, eh, teme?" Naruto interrupts and my face burns as I whap Naruto on the back of the head, breaking my embrace with him.

I bit my lip as I look over to see Sasuke-kun's reaction. "No thank you." He states but before I can say something, Naruto interrupts, again.

"C'mon, don't tell me you never wanted Sakura-chan to overpower you? Or be tied up and _like it_." Naruto states and I am about to kill Naruto when Sasuke-kun actual continues the conversation.

"No, I haven't." Sasuke-kun states. Okay, maybe saying he is continuing the conversation is a bit too strong.

"Then what if _I_ tied you up?" Naruto asks with an evil glint in his eye.

"You already did once. You missed your chance, dobe." He says smugly. Wait, what did _I _miss? Have they been doing things on missions without me again! They are going to be in so much trouble...

"But Sasuke we were twelve!" Naruto exclaims and my eyes widen. Wait, what? "And that was so I could pretend to be you while I left you tied up!"

A light bulb clicks in my head a as I remember a peculiar time when Sasuke-kun was being _way_ too nice and asking _a lot_ of questions about Naruto. Oh, Naruto is going to get it! "Naruto." I grind out and Naruto gets that scared look on his face when he knows hell is going to be wrought upon him, and not the good kind, "You pretended to be Sasuke-kun to make hate him and like you!"

Naruto laughs nervously and then tried to jump over both me and Sasuke-kun to escape me wrath but I grab his leg bringing him crashing down on Sasuke-kun. "Hey, I like this view." Naruto states and Sasuke-kun shoves Naruto's face off his crotch and onto the floor, "Ow! Well this is just not nearly as good view!"

"It is from up here." Sasuke-kun states. My eyes widen as I see that he is looking towards Naruto's ass which sticking up straight in the air. Sasuke-kun made a joke! I giggle as I grip Sasuke-kun's arm.

Naruto pouts and then pulls Sasuke-kun down off the bed, bringing me with him. "Hey!" We yell indignantly as Naruto pulls Sasuke-kun into a kiss and grips my hand, rubbing my palm with his thumb.

I smile. I know this pattern. Once he finishes ravishing Sasuke-kun's mouth, he will kiss me and it always leads to mind blowing sex. My inner self grins as Naruto pulls me in for the kiss I expected and I feel Sasuke-kun's hands wander for the zipper on my dress. As I am kissed senseless, I think 'This is my family.'

* * *

Glor: Silly anti-climatic ending. I avoided Sasuke-kun's P.O.V. because well, it would have ruined the fic. (smile) 


End file.
